Magnus and Alec Christmas Special
by blindmemories
Summary: Irked by his boyfriend's empty kitchen, Alec storms back to the institue. But when Magnus discovers the ingredients needed to make a gingerbread house, things may get out of hand.


Magnus and Alec

{Christmas Special by blindmemories}

**All characters belong to Cassandra Clare, although I'd rather like to steal Magnus.**

* * *

The Chairman sat looking perturbed, his ears low to his head. He sat, motionless, as his owner delightedly tied a big, red bow around his collar. When Magnus seemed satisfied he patted Chairman Meow on the head and was about to attach the matching bell when the cat promptly stood up and scampered away. Slightly disappointed, the warlock went to aid his boyfriend in the kitchen.

"Magnus, you have no food in your house," Alec complained, rummaging through every elaborately carved cupboard.

"I seldom cook. Are you hungry, dear?" Magnus inquired, tapping a finger on the shadowhunter's shoulder.

Alec grumbled something about going hungry and opened the last pantry door to find rows and rows of cat food.

"I wouldn't suggest eating that, sweetie, it's for the kitty. Well, it's all natural," Magnus picked up a can, "and it's all edible ingredients, so. You can if you want." He offered the can to Alec who gave him a disgusted look and stormed out into the living room saying, "Even Isabelle's food is better than cat food."

_I really doubt that. _Magnus thought and followed his starving boyfriend to the front door of his lavish apartment.

"I'm going back to the Institute where there is _human food. _Perhaps you've heard of it?" Alec mocked, pulling on his winter coat and looking for his scarf.

"Anything cooked by your sister could _hardly _be considered food, much less _human _food," Magnus answered, putting on his own coat.

The warlock picked up Alec's blue scarf, smiling at the memories it carried, and looped it around the shadowhunter's neck, Alec protested loudly.

"Goodness, Alexander, it's just a scarf. It's not going to kill you," Magnus proclaimed, taking the despondent boy by the hand and dragging him out into the winter madness outside.

Alec muttered about annoying warlocks and their cats the entire way to the Institute, Magnus pretended not to hear him. When they arrived, they found the building deserted, except for Church who hissed at them and then ran off.

"Now, what is this 'human food' you speak of?"

Unfortunately for Alec, Magnus happened upon the makings for a gingerbread house. And, being the man that he was, the High Warlock of Brooklyn insisted on making a gingerbread house.

"Is there frosting in the fridge?" He asked, looking at Alec, who was trying very hard to back out of the situation.

"No," the unhappy shadowhunter said, blocking the way to the refrigerator.

"Now, now, don't lie to me. Please move out of the way," Magnus teased, tilting his head downward slightly to look at Alec.

"No."

The warlock feigned a look of hurt and then dipped his head down to kiss his unrelenting partner. Startled, Alec pulled away but Magnus caught him around the waist and pulled him closer. Maneuvering ever so slightly, the crafty warlock turned them around so that his back was towards the fridge and Alec's towards the hallway.

"Ah ha!" Magnus exclaimed, breaking away and pulling open the fridge door.

"You're going to pay for that," Alec threatened.

"Oh, as if you didn't enjoy that. And look! Four tubs of frosting!"

When all of the ingredients were laid out, Magnus slipped Isabelle's frilly cooking apron on and offered Alec one as well. Shaking his head rigorously, Alec prepared the base of the gingerbread house while the warlock set about making walls. They continued in silence, Magnus thoroughly wrapped up in the intricate design he was swirling on the gumdrops and Alec on reinstating a particular wall that kept falling over. He wouldn't admit it, but Alec was secretly enjoying himself. He rarely did anything fun and for some reason making a ginormous gingerbread house with his boyfriend on a snowy winter day made him happy. Magnus glanced at Alec and noticed the small grin on his face.

"What next?" the shadowhunter turned and looked at the warlock, who was already staring at him in a sort of awed way.

"Decorations!" Magnus exclaimed, snapping out of his thoughts and gathering up all of the candies and goodies for the beautifying process.

They made a gumdrop pathway to the door and Alec placed stained glass candy in the slots for windows. Candy canes went up along the outside of the path and lollipops made for excellent colorful trees. When they were finished, it looked rather delectable and certainly very pretty. They carefully slid it onto a large cutting board and moved it from the kitchen counter to the dining table.

"With a gingerbread house that big I thought we'd use up at _least _three of the frosting tubs," Magnus remarked, looking at the two tubs that were left untouched.

Alec shrugged and opened one of them, "We could have an icing war."

"Oh my! That actually sounds fun. How do we play?" Magnus said, brightening.

"Uh…I was jok- fine, whatever. I guess we each get an icing dispenser and we shoot icing at each other until the icings all gone," Alec said, handing the warlock an empty dispenser.

They both emptied the entire two tubs into their icing devices and stood back to back.

"Don't you think we'll make a mess?" Alec asked, starting to feel nervous about this game.

"Probably," Magnus smirked, "but we can always clean it up."

At the count of three, they both leaped away from each other and shot at precisely the same time. They both took a glob of white icing in the face. Magnus laughed and ducked behind a stool. Alec was beginning to feel his competitive side ramp up and he laughed as well. Emerging from behind his hiding place, Magnus jumped out and got a surge of icing in the back. He twirled around and shot recklessly at the shadowhunter; out of luck he hit him in the ribs. Just then, the Institute door opened and Jace walked into the kitchen.

"Having fun?" Jace asked amusedly, glancing around at the wrecked kitchen, he popped a marshmallow into his mouth.

Alec reddened slightly, "It's _icing_, Jace."

"Is that so? Now, what exactly are we _icing_?" Jace wiggled his eyebrows and eyed Magnus curiously.

"Let's ice you!" The warlock bellowed suddenly and shot icing at an unflinching Jace until his dispenser was empty.

Alec turned away to keep from laughing and Jace stood still, either surprised or horrified. The three of them waited, all drenched in icing and standing in a kitchen that looked as if…well.

"Okay, help me clean up before Mom or Izzy come home and have to question this predicament. We don't want anyone getting the _wrong idea_," Alec said, glancing pointedly at Jace who was licking his fingers.

Once the kitchen was back to normal, Jace left to get a shower and Magnus and Alec were alone again.

"That was strangely humorous," Alec said, looking at his boyfriend, who was still pretty darn good looking even after their icing war.

"Indeed, sweet Alexander. Shall we make this a tradition?" Magnus said, smiling with a mixture of pride and love.

"I think we should," Alec replied and tentatively put his arm around Magnus' waist.

The warlock's smile grew and he wrapped both of his arms around the shadowhunter. They stayed like that for a while until Magnus tipped his head down and kissed Alec. The shadowhunter replied with equal force and grasped the back of Magnus' shirt. Eventually they both pulled away but stayed in one another's arms.

"You taste like icing," Magnus murmured.

"At least I don't taste like cat food."


End file.
